Magho (Aura)
Description Magho is cyan with navy blue markings scattered around randomly that resemble Unown letters. Thanks to their ancestors' studies, Magho Pokémon were given the ability to borrow the powers of joint Unown, whenever a Pokémon with Magho uses one of their Aura moves, Unown Runes appear as if they are branded into the user's skin/pelt. The first time a Magho uses their first Aura move, the rune gained from using it is permanent, which can be used to tell a Magho Pokémon from others. Where it is and what it looks like is completely random. When a Pokémon is born with this aura, it feels as if it must be around Pokémon who are wise in the elemental arts. Being hit by a special attack still hurts for them, but they demand more, as if they enjoy the pain that comes with being zapped or nearly burnt to the ground. These Pokémon, no matter how ignorant, always show curiosity, and still attempt moves they can't learn, crushed by their failure, even being reported to break their natural instinct. Magho tend to frown upon pugilists. They seem lazy and apathetic to those other than the wise. Whenever a Pokémon who senses Aura, such as Lucario, is around Magho they might feel flustered and confused. Their head might hurt, as well. Recent Magho have been known to cannibalize or drink the blood of others as a ritual to dedicate themselves to their ancestors. History Shortly after the fusion of world ended, the Magho Aura was apparent. Primitive Pokémon were thinking harder and learning faster, forming groups that thought similarly, using abilities in new ways. Some Pokémon, however, grew obsessed with knowledge. They craved it. They needed it. Seeming suspicious, most tribes exiled the Pokémon who had shown the traits. They formed groups of their own to study, with their offspring becoming the first bearers of the Magho Aura. The Pokémon under the effect of the Aura showed curiosity that could be compared to their ancestors', but the new have shown less of a motivation to learn and experience. After the first set of Macho to be born died, their auras faded, only to appear in more Pokémon, years later. Being a Magho doesn't mean that you're related closely to them by a few generations, but that you're spiritually connected to the Magho of Old. Aura Move & Ability Level 1 - Rune (Acc: 100%): Gives the user the "Runic" status. Its effects activate when the user uses a move after it has been used every two times and can be charged further. At two uses, the next move will lower the enemy's stats, excluding accuracy or evasion, by 10% . At four, it will lower the enemy's stats by 50%. And at six, if the user uses another move, they will be completely protected for two turns. This move doesn't have to be used consecutively but will yield no results at any other number other than a multiple of two. It does accumulate during the entire battle. The user must use it at 2, 4, or 6 or otherwise waste their runic status as the non-Rune move used would absorb all that has been accumulated and waste the effect. (A) Level 1 - Arcanophile: Allows for the one with the ability to be completely immune to special attacks. When the Pokémon with this ability is hit with the special attack, it will become infatuated with the attacker. (A) Level 2 - Vampiric Tendencies: Pokémon with Magho will restore their health 7% of the damage done of their attack to a target. The user can switch to this at level 2 from Arcanophile, if they wish. This is a trade out. Level 5 - Runic Move (Variable): They gain a move based on how many Runes have been used previously. - 2 uses: Runic Slash (55 bp) - Cutting move that always moves first and always hits, has a high critical hit ratio. - 4 uses: Runic Barrage (35 bp, Acc: 30%) - A multihit move that can hit up to 5 times. - 6 uses: Runic Crash (105 bp, Acc: 74%) - The uses crashes into the enemy with the force behind his runes but they lose 1/5 of their total HP and have a 1/25 chance to faint on the spot after dealing damage to the target. Level 7- Hidden Vengeance (Variable): The Pokémon gains a non-damaging move depending on their defensive or attack stats. -Higher defense than attack: Hidden Constitution (Acc: 95%) - All attacks will deal half damage to the user, but all attacks the user does will do half damage, as well, for five turns. -Higher attack than defense: Hidden Chaos (Acc: 95%) - All attacks that the user does will do double damage, but all attacks done to the user will do double damage for 5 turns. -Equal Attack and Defense: Hidden Reset (Acc: 95%) - All stat changes that have been applied to the user will be reversed, even if positive. Level 10- Runic Move II (Variable): The Pokémon learns a new move depending on its Hidden Power type. Won't replace Runic Move. -Normal: Runic Revolt (bp 80, Acc 100%) - A basic attack that will always hit. High critical-hit ratio. -Fighting: Runic Retribution (Acc 92%) - For rejecting their ancestors' ideals, fighting types are punished by the Magho of old. The attack always does 75 damage when it hits. The user, however, will always be damaged by 30 when the attack is used, even if the attack misses. -Flying: Runic Rebirth (Acc 60%) - The user heals itself completely. All health is regained if the movevis successful, but the user must be idle the next turn. -Poison: Runic Resolution (Acc 85%) - If successful, all of the user's moves will have a 26% chance to poison the target. Poison also will stack up to five times. -Rock: Runic Recollection (Acc 85%) - The user heals by 60% of their total HP and their Defense stat maxes out for three turns. -Bug: Runic Revolt (bp 50 Acc 94%) - The user does damage, and for the next seven turns, all physical damage that the user takes will be cut down to half damage. The other half goes back to the target. -Ghost: Runic Release (bp 100 Acc 85%) - The user does damage to everything around it, including allies and becomes corporeal. Normal and fighting types can touch it, now, and the user can touch normal types. -Steel: Runic Rearrangement (Acc 65%) - The user positions itself into a tactical dodging position and hardens. Increases evasion by one stage and defense by three stages. -Fire: Runic Rekindle (bp 70 Acc 95%) - The user releases a burst of fire and lets it spread everywhere, lighting up the area. Accuracy is maxed out. 1/4 chance to burn. -Water: Runic Reflection (Acc 50%) - A water "clone" of the user is created. Every attack the user does until the battle is over will hit a second time at half health. -Grass: Runic Regrowth (Acc 96%) - The user gains half of their total health back and they heal by 1/5 of their total health after every turn. -Electric: Runic Repower (Acc 96%) - The user recharges its PP of one move completely. Maxes out speed. -Psychic: Runic Redefinition (bp 140, Acc 50%) - Insanely powerful move that rarely hits. The target, if it somehow survives, will become confused. -Ice: Runic Repeat (bp 50, Acc 15%) - Multi-hit move. Can hit up to 20 times, but can never do critical damage. Every hit has a 1/15 chance to freeze. -Dragon: Runic Resonance (Acc 85%) - Dragons now can touch fairies, all moves will become dragon type moves, and will crit more often. -Dark: Runic Rebellion (bp 80, Acc 85%) - User will keep on using move until it misses or after three turns. After such, user will exhaust itself and fall asleep. -Fairy: Runic Retry (Acc 100%) - The next move the user uses, if miss, the user will try again for double damage, or double the effect. (A) Level 15 - Archmage: Owner of the ability's Special Attack will raise by 5% times the number turn it is. For example, at turn 3, 15%. Cutoff is 100%. Level 17 - Elemental Rage (bp 90, Acc 90): The user releases a surge of power. 33% to paralyze, 33% to freeze, and 33% to burn. Level 20 - Arcane Specialization (Variable): As soon as the Pokémon hits level 20, they get the choice of having one of the three abilities below. They can choose Runic Devotion, or one of the other two, depending on if they have Arcanophile or Vampiric Tendencies. -(A) Runic Devotion: Using Rune once will give two Runic, but every Rune that brands onto the user is permanent and can't be removed when the user uses up their Runic, this is an aesthetic difference. The user can't use their first Runic Move any more, too. Replaces the other Aura Ability that the Pokémon has. -(A) Devourer: All attacks drain 1/3 of the HP dealt to the target of any move. Replaces Vampiric Tendencies. Owner will not take in the nutrients of berries any more, and attacking others will be the only way to heal themselves or fill their stomach. Pokémon with Devourer gain a pink tint to their eyes and turn ghostly-white. -(A) Arcanomaniac: Replaces Arcanophile, special attacks dealt to then owner of the ability will actually heal them by 1/3 of the damage the attack was supposed to do. However, they become obsessed with special attacks, it practically becomes the only thing they think about. Using physical attacks against a target will do no damage to them. Pokémon with Arcanomaniac gain a chaotic appearance. Their eyes become completely monochrome black, any hair of fur on the Pokémon grows faster. The Pokémon appears scrawnier, too. The Pokémon's breath becomes cold as ice, grass points away from where the Pokémon's foot lies, touching the Pokemon's fur or skin feels as hot as an oven, and what sounds lime static crackles slightly whenever the Pokémon speaks. Aura Overflare The Overflare for Magho is "Runic Battlecry," which the user shouts near a deafeningly, raising their attack by two times the original, and lowering the target's defense to half of its original amount. This can be used by a weaker Magho when fighting a terrifyingly strong opponent. Accuracy of 80%. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura